The Perfect Life
by wondering why i
Summary: Draco Malfoy has the perfect life. SLASH. AU.


**Title:** The Perfect Life

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy has the perfect life. SLASH.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter walked into his boss's office with two cups of coffee and placed them on the man's desk before taking his seat across from him and picking up a file.

Draco Malfoy was twenty-eight and one of the best defense lawyers you could find. He had the perfect life. He had a loving wife, two beautiful children, a good job, nice car, big house, good reputation, looks... If it was considered a good thing, he had it.

Like many nights prior to this one, it was nine o'clock, and he was working late on a case and depending on coffee to keep him going. This was a particularly difficult case, and he was due in court tomorrow morning.

"You really don't need to stay any longer, Harry. I'll be fine on my own," Draco insisted before taking a sip of hot coffee.

"You need the help, and besides, it's my job."

"Your job is too take my calls, book my appointments and all that stuff," Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"You forgot 'look pretty'," Harry added. "Seriously, I want to help, and there's no way you'll finish this on time without me. Someone needs to organize your stuff," Harry pointed out teasingly. Draco gave a smile and surveyed his desk. Harry had in fact put order in his papers and files so that he didn't have to search for anything too long. The company was good also.

"What about your boyfriend? Shouldn't you let him know you'll be home late?" Draco asked. He knew that if he didn't call Pansy, his wife, and let her know he would be late he would get a call from a very unhappy wife. He assumed it was the same with Harry and his boyfriend.

"I kicked him out last week. He hasn't been paying his share of the rent for the last three months, and I found out where the money was going," Harry explained off handedly as he read over a document. "The arse was spending it on drugs. I thought he was over them, but I guess not."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Draco told his secretary.

"No bother. The sex was bad anyway," he joked. "And now I get to help you. So, has Mr. Zabini decided to plead guilty?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco snapped through clenched teeth. "He insists on making my job harder. I told him he would get a better deal if he confessed and pleaded guilty."

"I'm sure you can find a technicality to get him off. Who are you up against?" Harry asked the blond.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ouch. Good luck on that one. She's almost as good as you are," Harry said innocently as he sipped his coffee. Draco gave him a sarcastic smile and went back to reading his paper work. Hopefully he or Harry could find a little something that he could use in court. He didn't know why he bothered. All the evidence was pointed at his client, but he was determined to try and find _something_ he could use. Anything to throw off the jury a little.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After two coffees each and stacks of paperwork read and reread, Draco gave up and threw the last file onto his desk as he leaned back into his chair. He ran a hand over his tired face.

"I give up. I told him to plead guilty. If he still wants to go ahead with it tomorrow then it's his choice. There's nothing else I can do. Granger is even willing to cut him a good deal."

"You work to hard," Harry told his boss as he stood up and walked behind the tired lawyer. "You should take a vacation soon." Harry placed his hands on the slender shoulders and started to massage them. Draco relaxed, feeling himself start to unwind.

"I really need to increase your salary." He sighed and closed his eyes. Harry smirked and bent down to whisper in Draco's ear.

"You have the perfect life. A loving wife, two beautiful children, a good job, nice car, big house, good reputation, looks...don't you ever want to...escape? Do something on a whim and the consequences be damned? Let lose a little?" Harry asked in a low voice. Draco felt a shiver run up his spine. Harry was right. His life was picture perfect. It always was and people would always expect him to act...perfectly.

"Have any suggestions?" Instead of an answer, he felt a warm tongue and lips cover his pulse point and he took in a breath. Instead of jerking away like he really should be doing, he found himself tilting his head to give Harry better access. Taking that as permission to continue, Harry kissed a trail up Draco's jaw and reached forward to remove the loosened, silk tie at Draco's neck. Draco turned his head to give Harry access to his lips. The black-haired man took them into a gentle kiss, allowing his boss time to back out should he change his mind. Receiving no sign of wanting to stop, Harry brought his hands around Draco's shoulders and began to unbutton the dress shirt with practiced ease.

Shirt completely unbuttoned, Harry ran his hands down the pale chest and gently ran his nails back up. Draco tugged the young man behind him forward to sit him in his lap. He then started on removing Harry's own shirt with slight difficulty. Sliding it of the tan shoulders, Draco tossed it to the side before fully removing his own and tossing it in the same direction as the other. Harry started trailing wet kisses and gentle bites down Draco's neck and collarbone before reaching a nipple and taking it between his teeth. Draco tangled his hands in the messy black hair, urging Harry to continue. Harry moved to the left side as the phone rang. Draco reached for the phone but found his hand swatted away by Harry's.

"That's my job, remember?" he teased before answering. "Draco Malfoy's office, how may I help you?" he asked professionally. "One moment, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said and passed the phone to his boss. Draco swallowed before answering.

"Hello, dear...I don't know how much longer I'll be...I'll try and hurry but you know-...I know you miss me...don't wait up, and I'll be home as soon as I finish here...love you too." He handed the phone back to Harry to hang back up before making his own attack on the neck and chest before him. He had never been with another man before, but it was turning out to be quite good. He found that he didn't have to be as gentle as he was with Pansy. When Harry stood up, Draco thought he had changed his mind and was ready to protest when Harry took his hands and pulled him off the chair to lead him to the black leather couch in the office. Both men kicked off their shoes and pulled off their socks before kissing again.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked when they paused to breath. Draco nodded.

"Besides, you know how I am. I always finish what I start," he said smirking and pushed their erections together.

"Too many clothes," Harry growled. Draco chuckled. It seemed that Harry wasn't as gentle in bed as he was at work. Draco reached over to unfastened Harry's belt and trousers as the black haired boy worked on his. They soon decided it was easier to remove their own. No sooner had the blond stepped out of his boxers, he found himself on the couch with Harry on top of him.

"I hope you know I'm at your mercy right now," Draco told him.

"Don't worry. I'll take very good care of you," Harry assured before beginning a trail of kisses down the pale torso. When Harry took him in his mouth, Draco knew he wouldn't last long. He couldn't remember the last time he had been treated to that. All he knew was it had been before he had met Pansy. According to his wife, she was too proper for such an action. He loved her, but he did, at times, wonder why he married her.

"Harry, I'm gonna-" Draco grabbed onto the couch as he exploded into Harry's mouth. When the blond was spent, Harry crawled back up the couch to lie next to the panting man.

"Trust me now?" he smirked. Draco nodded fervently before leaning over for a deep kiss. "Whenever you want to stop, just say the word," Harry told him. He didn't want the other man doing anything he would regret. He was already taking a risk by sleeping with his boss and didn't want to do anything that might screw it up. Draco, on the other hand, simply thought Harry was too noble. Actions have consequences, and Draco was ready to deal with whatever came from this. If anything bad _did _come from it that was.

"Just shut up and fuck me already. And yes, I'm sure," Draco added before the other could ask. Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. As Draco ran his hands and lips over the body next to him and felt the same on his own body, he felt himself harden at the prospect of a new experience. Thoughts of what was right and wrong were far from him mind. What was important was the 'now' and the 'now' happened to be the person rubbing against him. Harry presented two fingers to Draco, and he took them in his mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you, and we don't have anything else. Next time I try to seduce you remind me to do it elsewhere," Harry joked and pulled out his saliva slicked fingers, bringing them to Draco's entrance.

"At this point, I don't care about location," Draco got out before one finger was slipped in. He sucked in a breath, and Harry waited a moment.

"You'll feel slight discomfort, but I promise you it feels great afterwards." Draco nodded and allowed Harry to continue. After a few minutes of being stretched and starting to enjoy the feel, Draco made a sound of protest when the fingers were gone. He felt something larger push at his entrance and instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry. He nodded and Harry push in slowly, giving the other time to adjust. It wasn't long before Draco was meeting his thrust and moaning. He never thought it could feel this good, but all good things must come to an end. He felt himself come moments after Harry started spilling into him. When both were sated, Harry pulled out and Draco cuddled into him.

"How was it?" Harry asked after a while.

"Bloody brilliant." Draco knew he would be the one to seduce next time. The blond was quite contented wrapped in the strong arms and was about to sleep when Harry spoke.

"It's almost one. We should get going. You need at least a few hours of decent sleep tonight." Draco nodded and both grudgingly separated and got off the couch before cleaning themselves up a bit with some tissue. Draco wiped off the couch and reminded himself to clean it better after court. After dressing silently, they grabbed their things and made their way to the parking lot. It was only once they reached Harry's car that one of them spoke.

"So, am I fired?" Harry asked with a hint of amusement. Draco leaned over and kissed him.

"Take the morning off. I'll only be in after the trial." Harry nodded with a smile and got into his car.

In his car, Draco watched Harry drive out of the parking lot and smirked to himself. His life really _was_ perfect. He had a loving wife, two beautiful children, a good job, nice car, big house, good reputation, looks... and the perfect lover.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Well, this was suppose to be a oneshot and technically it is, but I can continue it in the future if people want me to. It won't be continued right now, but once I have the time I can. I'll mark it as complete since at the moment it is.

Drop a review to let me know if you would like to see more of this story in the future. I respond to all my reviews unless they're anonymous or consist of nothing but one or two words. Kind of complicated to reply to those ;p

Hope you all liked it,

Domina Malfoy


End file.
